The Potion Of Lust
by MissElizaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione is slipped a lust potion. The sudden increase of her sexuality surprises her. All sorts of fun is guaranteed to occur.
**Hello All.**

 **This is my first Fanfic. I hope there aren't too many errors.**

 **This contains sex scenes so if that isn't your cup of tea, you probably shouldn't read this.**

 **Oh and this isn't just a HarryxHermione fanfic, she will be with many other people in due time. (wink, wink)**

 **I really suck at writing author notes. Oh well.**

"Honestly Harry; Ronald can choose to snog whoever he wants, it's none of our business anyway." Hermione said indignantly, "I just wish they could contain themselves in public."

"If I Lavender say 'Won-Won' one more time I think I may just surrender myself to Voldemort first hand." Harry joked. Seamus flinched at the use of the name Voldemort and Harry apologised.

"Oh god, there coming over here now." Hermione said, quite annoyed. She had gotten over Ron quite a while ago and he forgave her, but she still couldn't stand being around the two lovebirds.

"Hermione, Harry!" Ron announced his presence while grinning widely.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks whilst Lavender sat next to Hermione and Ron on the other side of Lavender. Ron began to shovel loads of bacon, eggs and toast on his plate. He licked his lips hungrily than began to devour the food in a very pig-like manner.

Ron opened his very full mouth to ask Harry a question and a small chunk of bacon flew out onto his plate. "Harry. When did 'chu say quidditch was on?" he said, butchering every syllable.

"It's at 12:00 today, Ron, I've already told you three times."

"Ugh, honestly Ronald, are you incapable of eating with manners for once?" scolded Hermione.

"I think its adorable how my Won Won eats." The blond bint, Lavender, replied.

"It's indecent!" Hermione fired back with a slight arrogance.

"Well, at least he has a girlfriend that appreciates him for who he is. He seems to be lacking that with you."

Hermione glared at her with such fury and hatred that if looks could kill, Lavender would be dead.

She turned her head to engage in a quiet conversation with Harry when Lavender slipped a potion into Hermione's goblet of pumpkin juice. Nobody noticed except a Slytherin, sitting far away on another table. He said nothing, he just simply smirked.

-:-

Later that night, in the head dorms, a certain bushy haired muggleborn sat in her room panting. She was sweating and she felt as if her skin were on fire. Her eyes were dark with lust and longing.

She slowly, trailed her hands down her body with a shiver of delight. A breathy sigh escaped her lips as her fingers found her sensitive bud. Her under hand played with one of her nipples and she groaned in pleasure and sweet agony.

She move her hands down and pumped one finger in her cunt. She gasped loudly as she curled her fingers to hit her g-spot. She added another finger and pumped in and out hitting her g-spot repeatedly. She felt herself getting closer and closer as her walls tightened around her fingers.

She screamed as the waves of pleasure hit her not caring about anyone hearing her. She sat blissfully for a minute before hearing a sharp cough from her doorway.

"That was beautiful." Hermione's head snapped up to see Harry Potter standing in her doorway. "I actually came to see if you were alright, y'know with Lavender at breakfast."

She blushed furiously and felt a large wave of shame, guilt and embarrassment crash over her. She gaped, finding no words to speak. She then noticed the tent that had formed in his pants.

She felt a rush of confidence and almost immediately regretted her audacity. "Do you need some help with that, Harry?"

Her voice was seductive and slightly husky and it made Harry harder than he was before. He looked slightly awkward, and considered what to do. _I can't fuck Hermione… Or can I? It's not right._ He looked down once more at the head girl in all her glory. _Oh merlin. When did Hermione get so fucking sexy._

"Fuck it." He stated aloud as he made his way to Hermione, removing his clothing in the process.

Hermione openly gawked at his enormously large dick.

"Like what you see?"

"So far, yes." She said winking.

Harry pinned Hermione against her bedroom wall, kissing her hungrily and ferociously. Hermione could feel herself getting wetter as her juices leaked down her naked thighs.

"Mmm, whoever knew you were such a little slut." He gasped.

She let out a moan at his words and he began to trail kisses down her neck to her naked breasts. He captured a nipple in his mouth and sucked. The action echoed through Hermione's body and she felt a wave of pleasure roll over her. He moved one of his hands down to Hermione's cunt which was dripping wet.

"Look how wet you are for me. How did I never notice how fucking sexy you are." He groaned, feeling his cock pulsing.

He plunged his finger delicately in her, then pulled out rather teasingly. He repeated his actions, all whilst rubbing just near her clit, but never touching it.

"Stop teasing me, Harry." Hermione said panting and squirming.

"You'll have to beg for it."

"Harry, please," she gasped.

"What is it you wanted me to do again, Mione?" he asked teasingly.

"Harry shut up and fuck me." She said aggressively.

"No problem."

He entered Hermione in a slow thrust that left them both panting with need and their eyes full of longing. He twisted them around so that Hermione was on top and she began to bounce on his dick.

"Oh fuck yes." She moaned as she tilted her head back in pleasure.

Harry was mesmerised by her breasts bouncing in circles. Hermione continued to bounce up and down on his dick, hitting her g-spot every time. She could feel herself getting closer.

Harry felt her walls starting to clench and he groaned. She was so tight around him. He wished they never had to stop.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm gonna—" she was cut off by her screams of ecstasy.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, HARRY!" she screamed.

Hermione walls were clenched hard around Harry's cock. He began to groan, he could feel himself getting close.

He thrust in and out a few times before pulling out of Hermione, who was still in a daze, and jerking off. His cum spurted over her breasts and on her chin.

"You like that don't you, Hermione. Covered in my cum."

"I can't say I disagree."

She leant her head against his chest and he carried her to the bed.

"Ready for round two?"

"Like I'd ever say no to you, Harry" she smiled.

 **Okkk, there we go.**

 **Please, please, tell me how you feel about the sex scene, too awkward, too forward? It's my first time writing y'know, sex scenes, and I'm not really sure if I like how they are turning out.**

 **Make sure to review, follow and favourite. Why? I'm not completely sure.**

 **Eliza** ;)


End file.
